


【底特律/艾倫60】2039/3/1 敵人的敵人(16)

by seralazi604



Series: RK800-60 [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seralazi604/pseuds/seralazi604
Summary: 第一段是51遇難的故事，和來自加拿大的男人對峙。漢康穩定交往前提。第二段是60和SWAT隊攤牌艾倫隊長有危險的事。





	【底特律/艾倫60】2039/3/1 敵人的敵人(16)

2039/3/1晚上六點 漢克家 

康納獨自一人待在客廳的沙發上發呆，乖巧的聖伯納犬趴在他的腳邊給予他一點安慰。康納的心情很差，自從2月26日從自由仿生人醫院醒來的那一刻起，他覺得好像失去了什麼或者是忘了什麼。漢克說那天他忽然從病床上坐起來大喊大哭，前者花了很長的時候才安撫了他幾近崩潰的情緒。但康納也說不上來是什麼原因讓他有反常的情緒反應，就好像作了一場很可怕的夢，夢醒後就忘了。這周一，2月的最後一天28日，康納和漢克一如往常的去DPD上班，一如往常的開著晨會，但是康納卻沒辦法將思緒集中在會議上，或者同以前一樣試探性地從艾倫隊長的話中套出一點RK800-60的資訊。  
康納感覺有個視線在他的背後盯著他，康納回頭看，是RK900-87站在會議室的後面，一如往常地，靜靜地聽著會議進行，或者不時地敲醒蓋文打盹的腦袋。RK900-87注意到康納的視線，仿生人眼角微彎向他點點頭，康納看著對方的藍眼精背脊一陣冰涼。在晨會之後，康納以身體沒辦法適應新組件的理由向漢克和福勒局長請了假，漢克很貼心地在中午開著車載他回家休息。  
經過半日的休息，不適感沒有消失。隔天，漢克相當擔心康納的情形並向福勒局長提出一個禮拜短暫休假的申請。局長很快地就答應了讓康納休息一整周。

「我感覺有不好的事情要發生，或者是已經發生了。」康納多次對漢克這麼說。漢克將他抱在懷裡拍拍他的背，要他放心，告訴他人類很容易被情緒綁架，會有些不安是正常的情況。

今天漢克會晚一點才回家，晚餐也準備好了在電子爐上燉煮著，康納看了看時間，他決定在漢克回家前帶SUMO出去溜溜，順便去會會某個人。

夜晚的黃白色路燈照亮了，滿是落葉的人行道，底特律的二月天還是沒有春來來訪的跡象，康納和SUMO走過在街角長得筆直的五針松，35米高的常綠樹被風輕吹，像羽毛般細而柔軟的藍綠色針葉輕輕地搖擺著，並發出沙沙的聲音。康納牽著聖伯納犬的繩索快步地走過，在那五針松的陰影裡藏個一個陌生的人， 讓他倍感不安。  
“冷靜下來，康納。也許只是神精過於緊張。”康納對自己這麼說。  
”他在指定的地點等著我過去。”只要去了那裡就安全了，他說服自己並不自覺地加快了腳步。  
在下一個轉彎，SUMO忽然轉向後大聲地吠叫著，康納抓緊了牽繩看見地上背光的陰影，除了自己和聖伯納犬的影子之外還多出了一個人影。

「你最好叫你的狗安靜點，不然我的子彈不會留情。」一個陌生的聲音在康納背後響起，加上一個熟悉的手槍喀嚓聲。康納拉了拉SUMO的牽繩叫喚著牠的名字，讓聖伯納犬安靜了下來。  
「慢慢轉身過來，把雙手放舉高。」陌生的口音聽起來不是美國人，性別為男性，康納冷靜地轉過身來面對來者。  
在背光的陰暗面，康納勉強看見了這個陌生男子的輪廓，一頭亂髮一件卡其色的外套、深色的長褲和一雙土黃色的登山靴，男人的手上握著一把槍，並用瘋狂的眼精憤怒地瞪著他。看來這名男子是衝著他來的，但康納不認識這名男子，情報不足無法分析。  
「……先生，你這是要搶劫嗎？」康納用冷靜的語氣說。  
「別跟我開玩笑了！該死的仿生人！」男人大喊「我是莉迪雅的丈夫！你可別說你不知道莉迪雅是誰！」他用單手握著手槍，顫抖著。康納盯著他的手，這男人不會用槍。  
「我是仿生人沒錯。但我認識的人類裡沒有一位女性叫做莉迪雅。」康納壓低姿態慢慢地在男人面前跪下來。  
「你說謊！我認得你的臉！就是你殺了莉迪雅！」男子臉上冒出冷汗，他繼續用那個奇特的口音說：「你還殺了我們的孩子！你是惡魔！我們的孩子…他甚至還未出生……」男子說著說著便開始哭泣。  
一個重物拋到了康納的前面。「戴上它！」男人說。  
康納慢慢地伸手模上那個重物，那是一個金屬項圈。SUMO在他的身邊鳴鳴地哀嚎著，康納用一隻手摸了摸聖伯納犬的頭。  
「快戴上它！不然我殺了你的狗！」男人大叫。  
「好的！先生！你說什麼我就做什麼，請不要傷害我們……」康納口氣慌張地說，他拿起地上的金屬項圈。

磅────！一個悶聲在男人的後腦勺響起，康納迅速抱起SUMO向左閃到槍口範圍之外。男人正面趴倒在人行道上，一動也不動。一個人影從男人背後走了出來。

「你沒事吧，康納？」熟悉的聲音來自一位皮膚黝黑的高大仿生人。  
「我沒事，還好我及時走進了指定地點。」康納站起身來，SUMO則是對躺在地上的男人咧嘴低吼著。  
「這個男人是誰？」仿生人問，他把男人的手槍拿起來。  
「我也不知道。但是他把我當成了目標對象。說我殺了他的妻小，他還說他認得我的臉。」康納手裡拿著金屬項圈把玩著，說：「這世界上只有兩個人跟我長著相同的臉───RK900-87和RK800-60。」  
「你的意思是他有目標有可能是RK900-87和RK800-60其中一個？」仿生人伸手接過康納遞給他的金屬項圈。仿生人在原地思考了幾秒，說「這也許是我們打擊模控生命的機會。」  
康納笑著說：「我就知道你會這麼說，馬庫斯。」  
被稱為馬庫斯的仿生人以微笑回應對方。

*** *** *** 

時間不明 地點不明 

Six有時候在休眠時會看到一個場景。那是一群孩子在黃昏下的草地上追逐嬉戲，他也是其中一個。在這個遊戲裡他不斷地向前跑試圖抓到某個孩子，但那些孩子總是跑得比他還要快，他被拋在腦後，不見其他人的身影。接著一個蹌踉他跌倒了，他的膝蓋傳來一陣刺痛，他看不清楚眼前的景色，一個輕柔的聲音從他的身後傳來。   
Adam、Adam……別哭。   
他的身體騰空一雙溫暖的手將他抱了起來，模糊的視線中他看見一個蝴蝶形狀的藍色胸針。   
那個輕柔的聲音從他頭底上傳來，說…別哭…Adam、Adam。   
「Adam、Adam」另一種細小的聲音把Six從休眠中喚醒，他眨了眨眼精習慣了空間裡的白光。   
「還有一小時就是上班時間了，Adam。」EVA在他的身邊飄浮著，閃著微弱的藍光。   
「謝謝妳把我叫醒，EVA。」Six從沙發上坐起身子，他戴上放在小桌上的眼鏡確認了時間，2039年3月2日 早上五點零二分。估計再二十八分鐘艾倫隊長就會走進辦公室。   
「妳有搜尋到我過去的戰鬥數據嗎？」Six一邊問一邊站起來，拉了拉身子確認自己的身體機能保持在絕佳的狀態。   
「我搜尋到了3%的戰鬥數據。我認為要是擴大搜尋範圍，我可以把記憶體內的數據與SWAT隊的格鬥訓練做整合，編寫一套新的戰鬥模組。」EVA的細小的聲音聽起來很有自信，Six也同意了她的作法。但是搜尋數據這件事本身太費時，同時也會消耗掉EVA的電容量，Six讓EVA進入關機模式，並把她放進自己辦公桌的抽屜裡，好讓她充飽電量。   
艾倫隊長在五點三十一分走進了隊長辦公室，但手上卻沒有拿著一杯紅帽特調咖啡，這很不尋常。在Six還沒開口詢問前，艾倫先開口說話了。   
「你昨晚睡得好嗎？有被打擾到嗎？」   
Six停頓了一下，說：「仿生人不用睡覺的隊長。我昨晚在辦公室裡休眠，沒有人來打擾過。」   
「好，我等等要先去一趟DPD開晨會。我會叫凱文過來陪你，直到我開完晨會回來。」艾倫的話說得很急，Six不知道為什麼隊長今天很反常。   
「好的，我會在辦公室整理公文和往常一樣等你回來。」Six用誠懇的口氣說，他朝隊長的方向走去，問：「隊長今天沒有買咖啡進來，需不需要我出門幫你跑一趟紅帽咖啡店？」   
「不，你在這裡待著，不要離開SWAT總部。」艾倫留下一句話就轉身走了。   
三分鐘後凱文走進了隊長辨公室向Six道早安。Six向凱文說今天隊長很反常，凱文才驚訝地回答到……   
「你不知道嗎？昨晚尤翰和湯米被耶利哥的仿生人跟蹤了！」   
Six睜大了眼精看著凱文一口氣把事情經過講開。昨晚大約八點多的時候，尤翰陪著有點喝醉酒的湯米走路回家，走到一半時尤翰發覺他們似乎被來路不明的人尾隨著，湯米瞬間酒醒了和尤翰低聲討論著要把這個賤……這個人抓起來。他們還私下給SWAT隊的其他人傳秘密訊息，要大家留意有沒有被人跟蹤了。剛好出外勤的哈維*就在他們的附近蹲點，於是他們三人串通好把那個人引到哈維能夠狙擊到的地點，哈維對那個人發了一計麻醉子彈，但沒有起效果，還把那個人嚇得開始逃跑，最後是被短程衝刺速度快的湯米抓到了，沒想到這個人是個仿生人。他們把仿生人帶到了蹲點小屋囚禁，那位仿生人身上竟然還有槍，尤翰套出了他是耶利哥的人馬，最後艾倫隊長趕到了現場，在大家商量之後，艾倫隊長決定把這傢伙帶去DPD，在晨會上提報耶利哥的怪異行徑。   
Six在凱文的故事裡發現了幾件事，第一他不知道原來SWAT隊有私頻，第二是理解了隊長今早反常的舉動，第三是見識到哈維這位神出鬼沒的SWAT隊狙擊手的實力。第四，最後也是最重要的，因為他的魯莽行動讓耶利哥盯上SWAT隊了。   
(*哈維在 第8章2039/2/16 不自由的仿生人 有過場一下子，就是七號走道的狙擊手。)  
Six覺得有一種無力感，一陣噁心從他的腹部向上漫延到他的喉嚨，但他什麼都吐不出來，他的錯讓SWAT隊陷入危險。Six靜靜地坐在沙發上抱著頭思考著，凱文則是在門口不知所措。   
“也許就是他的過失才會讓艾倫隊長在未來喪命。”一個回聲在他的腦袋中響起，像十一月的大雪一樣冰冷。   
「艾倫隊長會不會把我趕出SWAT隊？」Six不自覺的把心裡話說了出來。   
凱文來到他的身邊拍著他的背，說：「你在說什麼傻話，你的工作一直以來都完美無缺……」   
「不，不。是我害你們被耶利哥盯上的，這都是我的錯。」Six搖搖頭。凱文沒辦法跟上Six的思考速度，他決定去拿一罐藍血飲料來緩緩Six的焦慮。   
當艾倫隊長和其他SWAT隊員回到SWAT辦公室時，凱文向隊長報告了Six情緒不穩定的反常狀況，艾倫提前給大伙放了午餐的休息時間，一個人走進隊長辦公室。   
大伙透過玻璃窗看著艾倫隊長和Six正在互相交談著，但Six的表情失落到像是快哭出來的樣子，接著Six指了指大伙們的方向，艾倫則是動手把玻璃上的拉簾拉了起來，與外界隔離。大伙得到了提示，他們不該在辦公室久留，他們一群人走出SWAT辦公室，決定出去吃早午餐了。   
「那個耶利哥的仿生人DPD會怎麼處置他？康納呢？他在晨會上說了什麼？」Six焦急地問。   
「那個仿生人目前被拘留在DPD局裡，因為他只是跟蹤，沒有對人開槍。福勒局長說他會負起全責，不讓SWAT隊受到威脅。」艾倫揉了揉眼精，在沙發上坐下。「至於康納，他身體不適請了一周的假。漢克私下跟我說，康納好像得了人類的焦慮症。我想他近期是不會對你出手了。」   
Six走到艾倫的面前面整難色的說：「這是我的錯，我和康納的私鬥導致SWAT隊陷入生命危險。」仿生人停頓了一下，又說：「今晚下班我會離開SWAT總部，讓他們來盯著我，也許你們SWAT隊就不會被監視了。」   
「不，你留在SWAT總部。」再不然我帶你回我的公寓，艾倫把後面那句吞了下去「冷靜一點，SWAT隊面對的都是生死相關的事件，我們一套面對敵人的方法。」   
Six搖搖頭，他慢步向前小聲地說：「要是我說我的秘密任務就是要保護你的安全呢？」他把身體向前曲，雙手扶上沙發椅背，把艾倫固定在座位上，他的眼精閃現血紅色的光芒，他在艾倫的耳邊說：   
「要是我說你會死在3月11日的史特拉福大廈裡呢？」 

下午一點 SWAT總部 

一群SWAT隊員在隊長室外憂心的站著，玻璃窗的拉簾被拉上他們不清楚裡面的情況，隊長不外乎一定是和Six在商討昨晚發生的跟蹤事件，但這未免也商討得太久了，估計隊長還沒出去吃午飯。隊員很貼心地幫隊長帶了一份早午餐回來，大伙正催促著凱文去敲隊長室的門。凱文雖然不樂意但還是敲了門向裡面詢問了幾句，接著凱文帶著早午餐進去隊長辦公室，門又帶上，大伙又開始荒了，凱文怎麼一進去五分鐘還不出來。最後隊長室的窗簾被拉開，大伙看到艾倫隊長從隊長室走了出來，說：「一點半，全隊去作戰室集合，我和Six有話要對你們說。」 

下午一點半 作戰室 

SWAT隊員們各各危襟正坐看著隊長走上前台，大伙心裡有些浮躁因為一定是要什麼大事要宣佈隊長才會將SWAT隊全員集合在作戰室，一定是有什麼非常重要的任務要執行。   
艾倫隊長在前台站定了，然後說：「在座的各位有人不認識SWAT隊的臨時仿生人分析師 Six的嗎？」大伙點了點頭表示都認識，其實有些人和Six處得還不錯。「接下來我要跟大家說一件事，這件事不是玩笑話。這個月，3月11日將會有一場很嚴重的爆炸案會發生在史特拉福大廈。這個情報是來自模控生命的一台預言家電腦的計算，先不討論準確度的問題，我接下來要說的是在這場爆炸案當中將會有人喪命……」艾倫停頓了一秒看了全隊的反應，他很高興他的SWAT隊訓練有素，就連平常總跟他唱反調的湯米也雙手抱胸、表情嚴肅。   
「根據預言家電腦的計算，我，也就是你們的隊長，將會死在這起爆炸案當中。」   
無聲的沉默在空氣中散開並將氣溫凍結，沒過多久大伙們開始帶著憂心的口氣詢問這個預言的真實性，還有人開始質疑是誰先散播這種荒唐的謠言。於是一個大家都熟悉的聲音冒了出來，是我，那個人說。Six從牆邊移步到前台。   
「這個預言，是我先說的。也就是為什麼我會來SWAT總部擔任一個月的臨時分析師，我的秘密任務就是確保艾倫隊長的安全。」Six認真的口氣加上隊長不苟言笑的表情，大伙確信了這絕對不是在開他們玩笑，但是這麼嚴重的事，為什麼現在才提起？   
「那個……」一個微弱的聲音打斷了大伙的交談「因為昨晚尤翰和湯米被耶利哥的仿生人跟蹤了，但是SWAT隊和耶利哥並沒有直接關係。但我必須坦承一件事，就是在2月14日的時候有一位耶利哥的仿生人來找過Six，我和隊長都在場，耶利哥的仿生人說，DPD的康納和耶利哥的首領想要把Six處理掉。所以……」凱文站了起來，他抬起手指向Six的方向，說「我認為耶利哥是衝著Six來的，他們跟蹤尤翰和湯米只是因為他們認為Six和SWAT隊的成員有密切關係。」   
「凱文！你這麼說好像就是Six在拖累我們SWAT隊！」湯米忽然站起來指責凱文的說法「Six是SWAT隊的一員！也是你的朋友啊！」   
「我、我又不是說這是Six的錯！我要說的是耶利哥主要是針對Six，不是針對我們！」大伙第一次聽到凱文這麼大聲說話都嚇了一跳，凱文接著說：「我們優先要考慮的是Six的安全，不是只保護我們自己！」   
「等等、不、目前最需要保護的是你們的艾倫隊長！他會在3月11日喪命！」Six忽然從台上走下來加入了大伙的爭吵。接著現場一片混亂，艾倫在台上看著這場荒唐的鬧戲笑得很開心。Six帶著氣壞了的臉走上台拉著艾倫的手臂說：「這一點也不好笑！你得管管你的隊員！他們都認為我需要被保護……」   
「我也認為你需要被保護。」艾倫開口了，大伙忽然安靜了下來默默地坐回自己的位子上。   
「但是、但是，仿生人又不會"死"。我的意思是我是機器，機器沒有生命！」Six的一番話在場的人都聽到了。沒有人站起來反駁他。   
「……根據現行法規，"自由仿生人"同人類一樣，是被定義為能夠使用語言、文字等具有複雜的社會組織與科技發展的"人工生命體"。」總是一個人坐在最後一排的哈維用冷靜平淡的語氣說，打翻了Six的論點。   
「Six你不是只是台機器，你是自由仿生人，也是我們的朋友，朋友就是Amigo。」尤翰皺著眉露出有點難過的表情「你不把我們當作你的Amigo嗎？」他對台上的仿生人提出疑問。   
「不、不，我不是這個意思，我們是朋友。但是我和你們不一樣…我是自由仿生人沒錯……我也不知道要怎麼解釋。」仿生人搖搖頭看著地板，他右額上訊息燈閃著黃光。   
「要是Six死掉或是永遠關機的話，我會很難過的。」凱文的語氣像是快哭出來似的「SWAT隊的每個人都很重要，因為沒有人知道下一次出任務能不能平安歸隊。雖然你是後勤但你也是SWAT隊的一員，你應該要重視自己的生命。」   
“重視自己的生命。“看來不只是凱文，全SWAT隊的隊員都認為我是有生命的。Six在心裡默默地下了一個結論。   
「好了，這個話題到此為止，我找大家來不是要討論仿生人的問題。」艾倫拍了拍手讓大家的注意力回到他身上。「Six會受到SWAT隊的保護，不准任何人有附議。」艾倫看了看皺著眉欲言又止的仿生人。   
「Six，你不是還有重要的事要跟大家說嗎？」   
艾倫讓大家把焦點轉到仿生人身上。仿生人理了理自己的情緒，叫出虛擬鍵盤隨手在空氣中按了幾個按鍵，一棟虛擬的史特拉福大廈的3D模擬立體圖出現在大家的面前。   
「那麼我先開始解釋史特拉福大廈的內外部結構及可能被放置炸彈的位置。」仿生人用自信的語氣開始了一番演講就像是為了這一天演練了很久的指揮家，沒有落拍和多餘的旋律。大伙們聚精會神地聽著，時不時舉手提出疑問，大部分的問題Six都有一番解釋，除了爆炸的時間點和波及範圍還有最重要的，為什麼艾倫隊長會是首要保護目標。 

這場演講Six只用了兩個小時半，他也向SWAT隊保證要是他發現了什麼新資訊，會立刻上報，也會盡全力保護艾倫隊長的人身安全。最後是艾倫隊長宣佈散會，也提醒大家在回家路上要注意是否有被跟蹤的跡象。此話一出大伙卻很興奮，還默默地討論要再抓一個耶利哥的現行犯。Six走上前去想跟大伙道歉，艾倫卻把他擋了下來，說他不需要為了這種事掛心，SWAT隊不是軟柨子，就連凱文也有一套反擊敵人的方法。   
「你可以信任SWAT隊，還有我。」艾倫說的很有自信，但Six還是眉頭深鎖。他向隊長道謝後就離開了。艾倫不明白到底是什麼事情讓一台自由仿生人心裡有芥蒂，也許是仿生腦的思考迴路和人類不一樣吧？Six有著不坦率又愛鑽牛角尖的個性，這點和康納不一樣，重要的是他不討厭。

……章完TBC


End file.
